User blog:Wii maniac/LAKE GEORRRRRRGE
IMA BACK! DID ANYONE MISS ME? ........ -*cricket* OKAY THEN! Well, now that I is back, I can talk to you about A LOT OF STUFF Lake George, for example WEEEE! So ya, I has just come back from the best place in ze world. I would show you pics but....Well, I'll tell you in a bit. But for now, IT'S TIME FOR USELESS SUMMARIES OF EACH DAY Thursday (1) So, we got in the car at 5:00am (I didn't fall asleep until 3am and had to get up at 4:30am. Poopie ) But after a 4 hour trip, I arrived at the amazing Magic Forest Now, I've been going here since I've been a wee one. Hence the child like scenery. But we all enjoy going there. We then got soft Ice Cream at the A&W stand. Oh la la. Then that night we went to the Lobster Pot to enjoy a nice dinner (BEST. LOBSTER BISQUE. EVERRRRRR *jazz hands*) My sister and My dad went to the Fireworks but my Mom and I were tired and in pain for no reason and went back to the Motel room (Mohican Motel, good place, claim they have Wi-fi but they don't. Idiots) Friday (2) We went to SARATOGA! Yes, south of Lake George, a beautiful place with lots of stores and restaurants. We even went into Bettie's cakes where I had a cupcake that tasted like Jolly Rancher Watermelon.....It was bizarrely accurate and OH SO GOOD. My dad and I went to do two courses of Around the World Golf But we were short on time so my Dad decided in order to not pay again to play the other course, we will take the golf balls and clubs with us.......*facepalm* I was worried we get in trouble, but he was tired so we "borrowed" the stuff and kept it in our trunk. So, then we went to the Log Jam to have BUBBLY SHRIMP. IT WAS A PAN WITH 6 HOLE THAT HAD A GARLIC SAUCE AND SHRIMP IN EACH WHOLE AND THE WHOLE PAN WAS COVERED WITH CHEESE. SO FATTENING BUT OH SO GOOOOOOOD..... Saturday (3) Ah.....Six Flags The Great Escape and Splashwater Kingdom. One of my highlights. I love amusement parks, unlike my sister, who has a burning hatred for them. But she had to go. But I rode a bunch of rides, including The Sasquatch (A freefall coaster where I nearly peed) and Desperado Plunge (A log flume which I somehow haven't been on in years). And it was a fun day....except when me and my Dad went riding in go-karts and someone crashed into our backs and I nearly had to see first aid. Also, My dad and I completed that second golf course where we "borrowed" from......*facepalm* Oh dad.....At least we didn't get caught. Then we went to Sushi Yoshi where we had the best meal of the vacation. It was fresh Chinese food unlike the stuff you order in. Also, the waitress kept on screwing up my meal and my family joked with me she had a crush on me and she kept on messing up my meal so she can keep on coming back to me.......She was 28 (around that) and I'm 15.......my family can be....stupid. Sunday (4) We had a little day on the town. We went in Magic Castle which has a Motion Simulator, a Roller Coaster maker that you can later ride, and Indoor Mini Golf. I love Mini Golf. Then went on the Minne-Ha-Ha of the Lake George Steamboat Comapny. Oh yeah. We then went to Davidson's Pub for a snack. Then we went to Aimie's Dinner & A Movie where we saw Horrible Bosses. There better be a sequel. But their was cruddy food. Monday (5) All I remember from this day was that we ate at an Italien Restaurant where my Dad left his iTouch. Great food. Tuesday (6) Major Minnie Golf Day Here, at Putts n Prizes, and Here. The first one was good, but the family from heck was there holding everyone up. Then the second one was wet and muddy. Wasn't good. Then the Third one was the best of them all. We even redeemed ourselves (me & Dad) from Saturday's mishap and did the Go-Karts. We went to UNO'S Pizza after with unlimited soup and we then left go do the Drive-in (Those cheesy places where you might see two people kissing in the car) We saw Friends with Benefits and The Change up. The second one was WAAAY better. But for those of you who don't like seeing nudity on the big screen......you might not like it. Wednesday (7) WEEE! WE LEFT THE MOHICAN TO GO TO THE BEST PLACE IN THE WORLD: THE SAGAMORE RESORT HOTEL. It was beautiful. So great, I really want to go back their Even though it cost 600 to stay for three nights But it was fun. We then went to the Dinner Theatre We arrived their at 7:45pm....where we were suppose to arrive at 6:30pm to eat dinner........IT WAS MY DAD'S FAULT. Luckily, the show's producer nicely let us enjoy the show and get our meal. Hooray for good people. Thursday & Friday (8 & 9) Really, it was just enjoying time at the hotel. My Dad and I went to the Rec Center to play Wii and Mini golf everyday. We went on The Morgan (A boat similar to the Minnie-Ha-Ha and stuff) Today (10) So, we were packing and I realized.......Where's my camera? Yep, I lost my camera. The Sagamore people are checking their shuttles which I went on and hopefully they find it and ship it back to us....BUT STUPID ME....I lost it. That means no more Youtube videos until I get it back or I get a new one. Also, we went to the Silo for Breakfast/Lunch. I heard on the Loud Speaker "Party for 1 " and I said to my sister and I said "Party for 1. That's sad :(" And as I said that, the person who was Party of 1 walked by and heard me and said "That's mean" I am a horrible person. WHY MUST I HAVE A BIG MOUTH? I made an enemy that I might not see again and I feel like a......mean....bully....person.....So other than leaving Lake George, I also have two other things to worry about. Oh well....nothing I can do. The MySims House I'M STARTING TO WRITE AS SOON AS THIS BLOG IS DONE. STAY TUNE So.....I be back Last year, after I came back from vacation, I decided not to go on here anymore for reasons cus of stress. But now, I'll make the effort to stay on here through September and October and the rest of August. I'll stay here till I graduate High School. Cus being in college and coming on here could be creepy. SO.....I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG BLOG. Category:Blog posts